


Dear Jefecito

by BlueCubes



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Boss/Employee Relationship, College, Fluff, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, School, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCubes/pseuds/BlueCubes
Summary: The story of how Dr. Flug met Black Hat and started working for him... and how they fell for each other.





	1. Humble Beginnings

    Dr. Flug wasn't the most stable man out there. Every day he had to deal with the antics of the happy-go-lucky strongbear 5.0.5., the wild Demencia, and his evil, horrifying boss, Black Hat. Whether it be anti-gravity orbs, statue-making machines, or complex security systems, Dr. Flug is always making new things, only for Black Hat to take them and sell them. It really begs the question... Why did Dr. Flug put up with it?

  
    It all started a long while back. Dr. Flug was a young, peppy student going to school for engineering. He hoped that when he graduated, he would design large aeroplanes that would be used around the world. His grades weren't perfect, but they were decent. If he wanted, he could have joined some honors society or something, but he wasn't the most social of people, and thought most of them were scams anyway. He spent his days studying, playing video games, reading, and making little inventions. Inventing was his forteit, where he got his joy. He's spent countless nights functioning on nothing but coffee and willpower, trying his best to perfect things like rayguns, robots, and other exciting technology.

  
    One day, Flug was taking a walk around campus. The weather was great, with the sun shining and fluffy white clouds decorating the bright blue skies. Other students were scattered around, talking, reading, doing things on their laptops, the usual things. But something about this day just felt special to Flug.

  
    During his walk, he saw a bulletin board covered in colorful papers and cards. Fliers advertising various clubs and local businesses were haphazardly posted with little neon thumbtacks. One of the fliers caught Flug's eye, a small, dark paper with a black top hat on it. It read

  
**"Black Hat Inc.**  
**Job Opening**  
**No Educational Requirements**  
**Must be Adept in Engineering"**

  
     Underneath that was an address to a town called "Hatsville". The minimalistic ad was strange to him, but intriguing. What was the worst that could happen? He had a lot of grants and scholarships, so tuition wasn't really an issue for him, but it couldn't hurt to have some extra money, he thought. If it didn't work out, he could just quit and find somewhere else. He took the flier and went into his dorm.

  
    The dorm was slightly cool, and was quiet. Books and folders were neatly organized on the white shelves. The desk didn't have much on it, just a laptop, a little robot he made, and a cup full of pencils. The bed, neatly made with a blue plaid comforter, was in the corner. Flug went to his desk to use the computer. He's never heard of Black Hat Inc. before, and wanted to make sure it was legit. For all he knew, it could have been a human trafficking front trying to lure young men and women in. A quick search showed that, fortunately, Black Hat Inc. was real. Not only that, it was very reputable. 4.8 stars on one website, 4.9 on another, very good. He looked at one website, and reviews said things like "I got an order of a few robots from here and they have served me very well!" and "Very high-tech stuff!". Must be a robotics company, Flug thought.

    There was no official website, no real information about the company besides that it was real, registered, and apparently sells robots, and all the reviews were positive. The reviewers seemed real too, not just sockpuppets made by the owner to make their business look good. The accounts existed way before the company did.

    Later that day, Flug decided to visit the address, but not without protection. He called up a close friend of his. Lively and jovial, he always had a great time with her. He went on his phone and put in her number. After half a second of ringing, she picked up.  
"Hello!" a chipper voice said.  
"Hey, is this Demencia?" Flug asked.  
"Of course, silly!" she said  
"Could I ask you something?"  
"Sure!"  
"There's a job opening for some company called Black Hat Inc. It looks okay, but I don't know if it really is trustworthy. Would you mind coming with me to see it just in case?"  
"No problemo, amigo. Pick me up, okay?"  
"All right, thank you. Goodbye!"  
"See you soon!"  
    Flug hung up the phone and changed from his normal clothes into a white button up shirt and black dress pants. He wanted to make a good impression on his potential employer. After that, he went out of the dorms with his keys and a pocket knife. You can never be too safe, he thought. Flug went to his car and drove to Demencia's house. When he pulled in, she was standing outside. She rushed up got in shotgun, and Flug looked at her. "Seatbelt, please." he said. Demencia stuck her tongue out and squinted at him for a second, reluctantly putting it on. It was either that or she'd be jumping all over the car the whole time. "Can I at least have the aux cord?" she whined. "Fine." Flug didn't really like her loud, intense tastes in music, preferring more classical and techno tunes. Still, he let her play her music.

    They drove out to the address, and it was kinda far from her house, around 40-minutes of driving, and 40 minutes of Flug tolerating Demencia's screeching to the lyrics of countless songs. She was trying to annoy him, but her attempts amused him despite how mind-numbingly bad she sang.

    Flug parked on the side of the road in front of a large, imposing, dark building. His heart thumped a little, beating fast. Demencia felt a sort of excitement thinking of what could be inside. The dangers it could hold made her mind go wild. The two went out and stood at a large metal gate. Flug bravely stuck a hand out to push it open. They stepped up to the door together, and Flug rang the doorbell. Flug waited patiently, but Demencia wanted to press the doorbell again. Multiple times. Each time, Flug stopped her. "You don't want to annoy my new potential employer, do you?" he said. "Actually, don't answer that."

    They finally got an answer, as a pitch black man ceremoniously opened the door and introduced himself. "Hello, I am Black Hat, and welcome to Black Hat Incorporated!" the man said in a gravelly Cockney accent bearing a devious, sharp grin. "H-hello, sir." Flug greeted the man, "My name is Flug, I'm here for the job opening" "Ah, excellent! And as for you?" he asked to Demencia. She smiled, saying "I'm here for moral support". Flug thought, Wow, I can't believe she's actually taking this seriously. He was worried she'd crack a joke, or make him look bad somehow. "I'll just need you to come with me, Flug and er... what is your name?" "Demencia!" "Good, good! Flug and Demencia, come with me!"


	2. No Turning Back

     Without missing a beat, Black Hat led Flug and Demencia into the depths of his house. The three stepped up a grandiose staircase, at least 30 steps high. No wonder the man was so thin. Looking around, the house was clean, but was strange in its own right. The whole place was filled with black and dark red. The sheer darkness was juxtaposed by the light blue that could be seen outside the tall glass windows. Walking through the hallway, the walls were adorned with pictures of Black Hat depicting him in rather... aggressive positions. One was of him on a horse riding in a storm. Another was of him donning a jovial smile while standing around peoples' remains. _How trustworthy is this guy?_ Flug thought to himself. He seemed to be more than a little shady. The weapons on display didn't really help matters.

    Though he was second-guessing the job, he kept following Black Hat. He didn't have the guts to turn back. Besides, if he did anything weird, he had Demencia and a pocketknife to protect him. Demencia, seeing the same things as Flug, was intrigued by the mysterious man they were following. He was pretty good-looking, she thought, and he had an air of evil and dominance about him that she found incredibly attractive in guys.

    The three walked down the hallway, until Black Hat made a sudden halt. He turned to face his guests and smiled "Well, here we are! This here is my office. Flug, I'd like you to come in. Demencia, could you please wait outside?" "Okay!" she was oddly compliant. Black Hat entered the office, with Flug close behind. "Don't mess this up for me." he muttered to her. Demencia said nothing in return.

    The office was as darkly decorated as the rest of the mansion. Black Hat sat at a large executive chair, doing a quick spin before resting his elbows on the desk. His fingertips met each other, and he smiled "So, Flug. What fueled your desire to work at my incredible establishment?" he asked.

"Well, I saw the flier on the bulletin board at school. I thought I could use the extra money, sir."

"School, hm? What's your major?"

"Aerospace engineering, sir."

"I see... Smart boy, huh?" Black Hat sounded curious, "Not as smart as me." he muttered. Flug didn't hear him say that though.

"W-well, I guess you could say that, sir. I make little inventions for fun."

"What kind of... inventions?"

"I like to make robots, rayguns, anything involving technology, really."

    Black Hat's face lit up "Flug, do you have any that you could show me right now?"

    Flug's face, under the paper bag, was drained of blood. _Wait._ he thought, _Why didn't I make a portfolio?_

    "Uh... u-uh... I have some pictures on my phone!" he did a little nervous laugh. He whipped his phone out and went to the gallery. He was glad he made a habit out of photographing every invention he made. He showed him a picture of him with a freeze ray he built, standing next to a frozen refrigerator.

    "This here is my freeze ray. Economical and environmentally-friendly, it can cover objects up to 50-feet tall in a foot of solid ice!" Black Hat looked genuinely impressed. A college student was able to make a functioning freeze ray. That was no small feat to the shady businessman.

"How long did it take you to make this freeze ray?"

"A few weeks, but most of that time was spent gathering materials. If I had the materials ready, I would have made it faster. I assure you, sir!"

    Black Hat grinned, "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful! I would like to see more of your work!"

    "T-thank you, sir!" Flug said. He showed Black Hat more of his creations, gushing about them like a giddy schoolgirl. Black Hat knew he had found gold. The young man sitting across from him was so enthusiastic about his work. He was eager to please as well. He felt that with Flug working for him, the company would benefit greatly. He wanted to hire him right then and there.

"Flug, what hours are you available?"

    "Eh..." Flug stopped to think. "2 to 8 PM Monday through Thursday, and all day Friday, Saturday, and Sunday!"

    "Excellent!" Black Hat growled in his slimy voice. "Welcome to Black Hat Incorporated!" Black Hat threw his hand out, cueing Flug to shake his hand. "I'll set up your schedule soon. Come by tomorrow at 6!" 

    Flug's heart skipped a beat "R-really!? I'm hired?"

    "Well, you're the only one who stopped by to apply, and with what you've shown me, I can tell that you'll be a great addition to my business!"

    Flug felt joy and relief come across him. Black Hat was a little weird, maybe a tad self-absorbed, but not too bad, he thought. He didn't try to kill or kidnap him, and he gave him a job!

"Thank you so much, sir! I'll be here at 6 PM sharp, for sure!"

    "Good, Flug. I'll see you out." Black Hat got up out of his seat and led Flug out of the office. Demencia was still waiting outside the door, twiddling her thumbs. Black Hat looked at the girl "Sorry for the wait, Demencia. I am happy to inform you that your friend here is now the newest member of Black Hat Incorporated!" Demencia jumped up and hugged Flug "Yay!!! You did it!"

    Flug reciprocated her hug, then Black Hat interrupted their moment of friendship. "I'll lead you out." he said.

    The three went back to the entrance, and Flug and Demencia walked out. Black Hat put on a villainous grin, saying "I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Flug."

"I'll be here, boss!"

    Flug and Demencia went back into the car, as Flug plopped into the seat, he said "I can't believe I got the job that fast!"

"Me neither. You're usually a loser!"

"At least I got a job." Flug said, scoffing.

Demencia frowned "Hey, being an indie musician is a valid line of work!"

"Sure it is."

    The two drove back home. Flug dropped Demencia off at her house, and he took himself to his dorm. He took his glasses and paper bag off, got into some pajamas, and went to bed. The next day was going to be eventful and exciting. He was just about to go to sleep, but he had a thought, and the thought filled him with nervousness.

  
_**What did I get myself into!?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't as good as the first chapter. It's pretty dialogue heavy, and I'm not that good with dialogue!


	3. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug gets ready to see Black Hat again.

    Flug woke up the next day in a rut. His heart was filled with anxiety, making it heavy and fast. Looking over at the black and red clock next to the bed, he found out that it was 6:48. In 12 minutes, it would be set off and Flug would have to get ready for school. As he always does when he wakes up early, he went back to bed. He always relished those last few minutes of rest every chance he could. But today, there wasn't a lot of "extra rest" to be had. He just lied under the covers wondering what to do.

  
    _What made me think that was a good idea, just coming in like that!?_ he thought. _I just come to some guy's house, and all the sudden, I have a job! Why did I do that!? I should have stopped that guy when he told us to come with him... but now he's my boss!_

    His thoughts were racing like he was drunk. He tried to calm down, but his eyes stayed wide open. He wasn't ready for the commitment needed for a job. Having one threw him way out of his comfort zone.

 _Maybe I'll get used to it._ he thought, curled up in a ball of blankets. _Yeah, I will._

    The alarm clock made it's loud, annoying beeping sound, signalling Flug to wake up. Flug turned the clock off, and stayed in bed for a brief second. He didn't want to do anything, but he had to.

    He got out of bed and stripped himself, dropping his pajamas onto the floor. He would fold them later. He got into the closet and picked out some clothes. Nothing special, just some jeans and a blue t-shirt with a crashed aeroplane design on it. He brought the clothes into the bathroom, setting them in the sink. After that, he stepped into the shower.

    Turning the shower head on, he felt the warm water hit his back. It relaxed him a little bit, but not too much. He quickly shampooed and conditioned his hair, not so much to make it to look nice (no one but him would see it, anyway) as much as for comfort. He hated it when his hair was greasy. He's considered shaving it all off, but he could never go through with it.

    After dealing with his hair, he washed the rest of himself. The shower gel he used covered his body in the scent of "Forest Breeze"... whatever that smells like. Kind of musky, a generic cologne smell with a hint of pine. Definitely not like an actual forest. It didn't matter though, because Flug thought it smelled good, and he bought it all the time. In his mind, $10 a bottle was a small price to pay for good hygiene.

    Though he was done washing himself, he stayed there feeling the water drop onto his skin. He did this all the time. He stood there, not looking at anything, not moving, just thinking. The shower helped calm him a little, but nervousness was still flowing through him. He hoped that he would get used to having a job fast, or else he would never survive in the working world.

    The water was still running. Leaving the shower wasn't the most fun experience for Flug. The transition from warm to cold air was always unpleasant, and something about being alone with nothing but the sound of water hitting him and the tiled floor made him feel relaxed. It was peaceful, and that morning, Flug really needed a place to unwind. He stayed there for about 15 minutes after he was done before finally exiting. He knew he couldn't hide there all day, as much as he'd like to.

    After getting out of the shower, he immediately dried himself off. He always used two towels. One for his body, and another one for his hair. He didn't want the same towel that he used on his entire body to touch his head. When he finished, he hung the towels on hooks attached to the door.

    The next step in Flug's morning routine was to put his clothes on. Simple enough, just his undergarments, socks, shirt, pants, a paperbag, and his glasses. He kept a stack of brown paper bags next to the sink, putting on a new one every day. The idea of wearing the same bag day after day grossed him out, and for good reason. With all the sneezing, coughing, eating, and other things he did, the bags were bound to be littered with germs by the end of the day. He cleaned his glasses every so often, both to get dirt off of the frames andto clean the lenses. Having even just a speck on them would bother him to no end.

    He had two pairs. One was black with thick, rectangular frames. Those were for when he was alone. He wore them mostly on days  that he didn't leave his dorm and at night to watch TV. The other pair resembled goggles more than glasses. He wore them whenever he had to be seen by others, because they fit perfectly in the holes he cut out of his bag. Being nearsighted was kind of a good thing for him, because the glasses made it more difficult for others to see his face than if he had just the bag.

    When Flug was fully clothed, he took a look at himself in the mirror. He looked the same as any other day, he thought. Perfectly acceptable for a working man. Just a regular guy who just so happened to be wearing a paper bag over his head.

    Though he had been wearing them for years and was more than comfortable wearing them, Flug would sometimes see himself and wonder what things would be like if he were to one day quit wearing paper bags. He thought that he both couldn't and shouldn't. Not only did it become too normal for him to stop, he felt that people's reactions to what's underneath would be too harsh for the young man to handle. Any time Flug got those thoughts, he brushed them away as fast as he could. He knew that dwelling on them too much would only upset him. This time wasn't any different, and he walked out of the bathroom, away from his reflection. He just hoped that his new boss wouldn't question him about his peculiar choice to wear a bag over his head.

    Flug made himself eggs and toast in his little kitchenette. He ate that for breakfast every day. Healthy and delicious, it was very quick and easy for him to make. He could also take it anywhere. He preferred to eat at his desk (there was not enough room for a proper dining table), but on days where he woke up late and had to rush to his classes, he could take one of the sandwiches with him and eat while he walked.  
He finished his breakfast fast, and wiped his hands with a paper towel. He threw it away and put his shoes and bookbag on. After that, he was out the door.

    Three classes from 7:30 to 1:45, with a break between 11 and 12:15. He oftentimes spent that free time in the student union. There he would work on papers, study, or talk to other students. Though he was usually shy in public, he was somehow able to talk to people there with no problem. Maybe it was because a lot of the people there were a lot like him and shared similar interests, or maybe it was because he was trying to make the most out of his college career, and that included his social life.

    Flug was shaking his legs in each of his classes. He couldn't really focus on the lessons, instead thinking about his new job. It was a good thing he always had his laptop with him, because he could message people discreetly in class. He tried not to make it a habit, but sometimes he just couldn't help himself. This was one of those times. He minimized his notes and sent Demencia a message:  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"I've been anxious about the whole job thing. I know I told him I'd be there... but what if I were to... just... not show up?"  
  
"..."  
  
    Flug looked at the three dots Demencia gave him. It could have meant anything. Was she mad? Was she upset? Did she not know what to say? Flug was about to reply with an "I'm sorry" (though there wasn't really anything to apologize about), but he decided not to when Demencia gave him another message.  
  
"Flug, you're being stupid! Of course you're gonna be nervous about the job! Just go out there and do what you gotta do, what's the worst that can happen!?"  
  
    Flug read her words carefully. He was thinking what she was saying all day, but that single message really put the situation into perspective for him. He replied.  
  
"I know, but still."  
  
"How about I come with you again?"  
  
"I'm not sure how my boss would feel about you always showing up with me. It might make him think I'm needy."  
  
"Well, you are needy." Demencia was trying to press his buttons.  
  
"And you're mean." he snarked back ather, snickering a little as he typed.  
  
"How about I just stay in the car. He doesn't even have to see you at that point!"  
  
"No, I know you. You'll get bored and find a way to get into trouble."  
  
"I'll be good, don't worry!"  
  
"I don't know if I can trust you for that long. I could be there for a few hours."  
  
"I guess I could bring my guitar and play on the sidewalk."  
  
"Why do you want to come with me so bad?"  
  
    There was a pause a little longer than normal. Then Demencia said:  
  
"I want you to have this job!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I saw how happy you were when you came out of Black Hat's office. It looked like you two hit it off with each other. He seems to be a pretty cool guy too. Not all stuck-up and boring like some corporate people are, right? I think you're just nervous and need some extra motivation to get you going, and I want to be there to make sure you don't chicken out."  
  
"Ugh, fair enough. I'll pick you up at 5." he messaged her again, knowing what she was saying was true.  
  
"Okay."  
  
    The two continued to talk through class. Flug didn't even realize that he spent all of class talking to her until he heard the professor dismiss everyone. That was a mistake, he thought, but it was worth it.  
  
    During his break he messaged Demencia again. She didn't answer, so he figured she was asleep. She had a habit of sleeping at random times of the day. Flug read a bunch of articles on how to impress your boss. A lot of it was regurgitating the same few tips -"be punctual", "dress well", etc. He still read, despite all the tediousness. He didn't want to screw his first job up.  
  
    Reading the articles helped to make Flug feel more confident about working. During his last class, Flug was more excited than scared. Of course, a little bit of fear was still there, but it was mostly anticipation. By the time he got back to his dorm, he felt he was ready. He spent his last few free hours resting on his bed, enjoying silence.  
  
    Flug got up to get ready for work. He got out of his normal clothes and put on a red button up shirt and black pants. It was like he was trying to flatter his boss by dressing like him. When it was time to pick up Dementia, he got up and got his keys. He stepped into the bathroom to look at himself, to see if he looked okay. He smiled at himself, and left both the bathroom and his dorm.  
  
    The drive to Dementia's went well. He pulled into the driveway and saw that she was on the porch. On her back was a red electric guitar. She cherished that guitar, and always made sure that it was in good condition. She cared about it so much that it still had the glittery luster it had when she first got it. Dementia smiled, and walked up to the car.  
  
"Hey!" Demencia said.

    She put the guitar in the back and got into the front seat. She put her seatbelt on, knowing Flug would say something if she didn't.  
  
"Oh, look at you. Putting your seatbelt on! Wow!" Flug jokingly acted surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I know! I'm being good! How amazing!" Dementia joked back to him.  
  
"Aux cord please!" She held out her hand.  
  
Flug gave her the cord, "Don't be obnoxious with it."  
  
    She was obnoxious with it. Demencia played songs she knew he hated at max volume. It was horrible for him. Horrible, but oddly amusing.  
  
    Flug drove out of the driveway to Black Hat's mansion. The drive was long and loud and all sorts of ridiculous. Demencia screeched at Flug whenever he tried to turn it down.  
  
"NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" Demencia shouted.  
  
"Okay, jeez."  
  
    They finally made it, and Flug parked on the side of the road. He got out of the car, but Demencia stayed inside.  
  
"Weren't you going to play your guitar?" Flug asked.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until I see you go into that house!"  
  
"Hm, okay. See you then."  
  
    Flug opened the gate and walked the long path toward the door. He pressed on the doorbell and waited patiently. Black Hat opened the door bearing a sharp, wide grin. He held out a gloved hand, inviting the man into the mansion.  
  
"Welcome back, Flug. Please come in."


End file.
